Frozen Memories
Frozen Memories is the fifteenth case in the World Edition. It was one of the cases of KyleAsherSPerea03. Stats Victim *Liam Hall (Found his skull broke into pieces) Murder Weapon *Snow Globe Killer *Ivan Vysotsky Suspects DLermontovWorldEdition.png|Dimitri Lermontov BLevenePacificBay.png|Bob Levene DuchessAnastasiaWorldEdition.png|Duchess Anastasia NRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Natasha Romanova IVysotskyWorldEdition.png|Ivan Vysotsky Killer's Profile *Killer listens to Hard Metal *Killer knows mechanics *Killer eats caviar *Killer is a gambler *Killer has gray hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Snow Globe, Video Tape; New Suspect: Dimitri Lermontov) *Examine Broken Snow Globe. (Result: Snow Globe Restored) *Analyze Snow Globe. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Bob Levene) *Analyze Video Tape. (05:00:00; Attributes: Killer listens to Hard Metal) *Talk to Dimitri about the Victim. *Talk to Bob why he was in the Crime Scene. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lake Baykal) *Investigate Lake Baykal. (Clues: Victim's Cloth, Snowman, Phone) *Examine Victim's Cloth. (Result: Oil) *Analyze Oil. (00:30:00; Atrributes: Killer knows Mechanism) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Duchess Anastasia) *Talk to Dutchess Anastasia about the victim. *Autopsy the Victim's body. (18:00:00; Attributes: Killer eats Caviar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Statuette, CCTV Camera) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Resilt: Statuette Restored) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Bob Levene why he was arguing to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lake Side. (Clues: Bloody Mug, Broken Photo, Pile of Snow; New Suspects: Natasha Romanova, Ivan Vystosky) *Examine Bloody Mug. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Examine Broken Photo. (Result: Faded Photo Restored) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Text in Photo unravelled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Library) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Coin) *Examine Coin. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (01:00:00) *Talk to Dimitri about gambling with the victim. *Talk to Natasha Romanova about the victim. *Talk to Ivan about the Victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (3 Stars) Chapter 3 *Dimitri wants to talk with you. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tables) *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Faded Book, Broken Note, Piggy Bank) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Text on Book Unravelled) *Analyze Book. (00:30:00) *Examine Broken Note. (Result: Faded Note Restrored) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Text on Note Unravelled) *Examine Piggy Bank. (Result: Gear) *Analyze Gear. (03:00:00; Attributes: Killer has gray hair) *Take Care of the Killer now! *Go to The Final Frontier (3/6) (No Stars) The Final Frontier (3/6) *Talk to Ivan about his lost Brooch *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Broken Brooch) *Examine Broken Brooch. (Result: Brooch Restored) *Give the Brooch back to Ivan. (Reward: Russian Brooch) *Talk to Duchess about her statuette. *Investigate Lake Baykal. (Clues: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Broken Statuette) *Examine Broken Stauette. (Result: Statuette Restored) *Give back the statuette back to Duchess. (Reward: 100, 000 Coins) *Talk to Dimitri about his photo with the victim. *Investigate Library. (Clues: Box of Christmas Decorations) *Examine Box of Christmas Decorations. (Result: Photo) *Give the photo back to Dimitri. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No Stars) Trivia *Hard Metal was the parody of Heavy Metal *This is the only case where the two suspects are arrested. Navigation Category:Eurasia (Kyle) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Police Tours 2.0